There is a method of performing magnetic recording on the basis of near-field light while locally heating a magnetic recording layer in order to improve the recording density of a magnetic disk. Since the near-field light is not diffracted, it is possible to set a spot diameter to a wavelength equal to or less than a light wavelength and locally heat a region with the wavelength equal to or less than the light wavelength to perform magnetic recording.